All Messed Up!
by distorted prep queen
Summary: The Marauders wake up to find each other in a very, ahem, unusual positions. With no clue as to how it happened and what did happen, the four starts searching the answers to all their questions


hey, i thought thios might be an enjoyable thing to read as i get going on the next xhapter of my latest story. It's just pure humor an i hope this will be worthy of any reviews! once more, this **IS NOT SLASH AT ALL!** ...thanks!

dc: i dont own anything...bummer...

* * *

**CHAPTER1: _WHOA!_**

Squinting his eyes, trying to feel for his glasses on his bedside table, James Potter's first thoughts consisted of the following: a) what happened last night?; b) thank Merlin it was Saturday!; c) who opened up the curtains?; d) where was the Pepper Up potion?; and most importantly, e) who was sleeping beside him?

Finally ceasing to see blurry visions, the seventeen year old wizard decided to first tackle his first question. Judging from the numbing migraine he was experiencing, James was able to conclude that, once more, he had gotten himself drunk last night during the celebration party after winning the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game and hooked himself up with another one of his fan girls.

Deciding to skip onto letter e, he sighed exhaustedly then slowly turned on his left and initially spotted strands of ebony-colored hair. _'Who do I know has black hair? Jennifer Appleton? Samantha Douglas, maybe? No, I remember her with Sirius- **SIRIUS!' **_

(a/n: remember this is NOT slash!)

Indeed, as the usually suave Potter was frozen on the spot with his eyes the size of saucers and mouth hanging open, sleeping soundly on his four-poster bed, hidden by the thin sheets, was another of Hogwarts' Players, Sirius Black.

Doing the only thing he thought any normal human would act in his situation, he then started to scream his bloody head off like a prissy little girl.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHH!_**"

As one might expect from this happening, all occupants of the dormitory, especially our young Mr. Black, then woke with a sudden start, all covering their ears.

"Why in bloody hell did you-" Dark gray eyes, which would usually be called dreamy by the female population, widened in fear and apprehension as he took in his state of clothing, where he was, and also the state of clothing of his friend before copying his best mate's reaction. "**_SWEET MERLIN! AHHHHHHH!_**"

"_What_ are you two yelling about- **_DEAR GOD!_ SHEILD MY EYES BEFORE I GO BLIND!**" yelped a very much distressed and traumatized Remus Lupin, as he quickly decided to stay deep under his covers and hope that all he saw was some sick and twisted nightmare.

But of course he should have known that things today weren't going to be looking up.

"Hey, will all you just- **_REMUS!_**"

Looking paler than any of them have been ever in their entire lives- and that's a lot considering how Remus looked like after and before the full moon-, they all stared at the person next to them, looked at each other from across the room, peeked under the covers at their state of clothing, before leaping off their beds, each trying to cover themselves up while pointing accusingly at the others.

"**_PLEASE TELL ME THAT NONE OF US DID ANYTHING- I MEAN ANYTHING AT ALL- WITH EACH OTHER THAT SOMEHOW LEADS UP TO THE INITIAL CONCLUSION THAT WILL BE DRAWN FROM THIS DISTURBING SCENE AND THE ONE BEFORE IT!_**" Trembling, James reached up a shaking hand to his already messed up jet black hair and running his fingers through it.

"**_YEAH! DON'T TELL ME I- I FOOLED AROUND WITH MY BEST FRIEND!_**" cried out Sirius as he tried to make a very logical explanation as to how he had ended up waking on James' bed and only down to his boxers. Chills- not the good ones I might add- ran up and down his spine, almost making him hurl at the thought.

"Now, now, I know that there is some very **_COGNENT_** explanation as to how…erm, we are how we are at the moment" replied Remus in an even voice, surprising himself how calm he was despite the utter feelings of dread inside of him.

"Remus, stop it already with the big words! How is it supposed to _help_?"

"Fine, I'll say it again! 'I know that there is some very **LOGICAL**- happy now Padfoot?-"

"Thank you and _yes_"

"Uh-uh, anyway, '- explanation as to how we are right now' "

Each starting to calm down already- James and Sirius by taking deep breaths, Remus counting slowly, and Peter letting off tiny little squeaks similar to those when he transforms into a rat- they all decided to accept what their friend had just mentioned, although leaving two things to linger in their minds: _what is_ the 'logical explanation' **and** _how_ were they going to find out what it is?

* * *

well? what do ya think?


End file.
